


Lelouch the Full Power

by ju0i8hyzy



Category: Code Geass
Genre: EU, Flashbacks, Gen, OC Villains, Original Antagonist Characters, Rebellion, UFN, new geass, new knightmares, post zero requiem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ju0i8hyzy/pseuds/ju0i8hyzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 years after the Zero Requiem, the world has remained at peace, until the EU reemerges. Ambushing at the latest UFN meeting, Suzaku is forced to pull everyone together to try to defeat this new foe. Gordon, with his powers of Geass, intend to control the world. Who will be able to stop him, or will no one be able to stand to his might?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Opponent

“Y-you won’t get away with this!” the British correspondent stuttered, attempting to speak through his clenched teeth.

“Really?” the man laughed, taking the key from him. “Who could possibly be left to stop me?”  
\----  
“Zero?” Nunnally asked as she entered the control room. It had been 4 years since she had become the 100th emperor of the Britannian empire, and since then she has slowly been giving the colonies their freedom, with help from Zero and the Black Knights. Things had been smooth sailing since the death of her brother, who the entire world had lived in fear of.

“Yes, Nunnally?” Zero said as he turned away from the screens on the wall, where the British were welcoming their new leader of parliament. 

“All of the colonies south of Iroquois have been liberated, thank to the help of the Black Knights.” Nunnally sighed. “I know that I had agreed to liberate the colonies, but this is all tough work. The people are getting uneasy.”

“Don’t worry Nunnally, everything will go over great.” Zero said. “The world is becoming a better place, all thanks to you.”

“Me? You’re the one the world loves.” Nunnally said, looking down solemnly. “You killed the demon emperor, my brother.”

“Listen Nunnally,” Suzaku said, taking off the mask after making sure that no one would see them. “You know that he sacrificed himself. It was the only way to unite the world.”

“But for how long?” Nunnally suddenly shouted. “Eventually, the peace will be broken. No one forgets, there are grudges, Suzaku. Some day, the colonies might attack Britannia, for vengeance. This empire oppressed them for years, treating the inhabitants like dirt. Do you really think just giving them their freedom would change anything?” 

“Calm down Nunnally, you’re just letting the stress of the position get to you.” Suzaku said, crouching down to her level. Even after all this time, even after gaining her eyesight back, Nunnally still remains in her wheelchair. Many people look down on her after first meeting her, but when they see what she can accomplish, those illusions are normally dissolved. “Things will keep calm like this, just you watch.”

“If you say so.” Nunnally said, attempting to smile. “Now come on, it’s time for the UFN to accept the new British leader into the group.”

“Sorry, but I won’t be attending this meeting, urgent business has popped up.” Suzaku said, putting his mask back on, becoming Zero once again. “I’ll contact you after it’s over.”

“Ok. I’ll tell you how it goes.” Nunnally said, wheeling herself out of the control room.  
\---  
“We will now all vote on whether to allow the new British parliament to reinstate into the UFN.” Kaguya said, as the people began conversing over the issue, the new leader standing in the center. 

“Well, Lady Kaguya, I’m afraid that that isn’t how this will work out.” the man in the center chuckled. As he said this, men began rappelling into the meeting hall, each of them bearing the insignia of the European Union. “I present to you, the reformation of the European Union.”

“The EU?” Xingke said. “But you were broken apart by the Britannian Empire years ago.”

“Things change. The entirety of Europe is under my control, and I now exist as the sole superpower of the world. All that could stand against my might are already defeated, both Britannia and the Chinese Federation are disbanded, and I hold the entirety of the UFN captive. Europe will again stand as the supreme union of the world.” The man laughed.

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” Xingke said, jumping from his seat and brandishing his blade, charging to strike the man down where he stood. 

But before the chinese man could even get within a few feet of his enemy, he froze in place, not able to move an inch. 

“What the-” Xingke started, before he looked more closely into the eye of his enemy, which displayed a symbol of a red bird. “Geass…”

“How very right you are Xingke.” the man laughed. “The world leaders are completely in my grasp, and I already control a whole continent.”

“Wh-who are you?” Kaguya said, frightened by the sudden onslaught on troops. 

“My name is Gordon, and you are all now my prisoners.” Gordon smirked, motioning to his soldiers. “Round them up, but keep them all alive, I have some business to discuss.”  
\---  
“Are you sure no one else knows?” Jeremiah asked, taking a sip of orange juice.

“I’m sure, the only ones who know are you, and Nunnally.” Suzaku answered.

“Well then what’s the problem?” Jeremiah asked. “If no one knows that you were the right hand man to the demon emperor, then everyone will keep you on your pedestal.”

“This isn’t about me, this is about Nunnally.” Suzaku sighed. “She’s right, eventually the UFN may decide to order an attack on Britannia, especially since so many countries joining are former areas. People will expect me to take the side of righteousness, which most people would think is attacking Britannia with them. As leader of the Black Knights, it would be my responsibility to. But I couldn’t betray her, not like that.”

“Trust me, things won’t come to that.” Jeremiah ensured.

“I’m not so sure. But I want you to promise me that is things come to it, you will help me defend her.” Suzaku said, standing up.

“Of course, now let’s go. You have to make your way over to the UFN meeting.” Jeremiah said, standing up as well. “Come on, I’ll take you out of here.”

Suzaku and Jeremiah walked across the orange orchards together, making their way to the small secluded barn out back, where Suzaku had parked his knightmare. 

“So this is the infamous Shinkiro Musubi?” Jeremiah as they walked up to Zero’s newest Knightmare. 

The Shinkiro Musubi, an upgrade to Lelouch’s old Shinkiro after it was destroyed on the Damocles. Made by the brilliant minds of Lloyd Asplund and Rakshata. Upgraded to have new energy wings, an enhanced Diffusion Structure Phase Transition Cannon and a stronger Absolute Defense System. Although the new Zero was unfamiliar with the controls of the new system, familiar with the former systems on the Lancelot, he continued to train with it until he was able to memorize the new abilities of the powerful frame. 

“Yup, though there really hasn’t been a need for it since the peace was made.” Suzaku said as he climbed into his seat. “The UFN was really worked, no massive problems have popped up yet.”

“Zero! Come in Zero!” the radio blared. “Zero we need you right now, the EU has taken over the UFN council hall. They just declared war on both Britannia and Japan.”

“What?!” Suzaku said as he immediately grabbed the radio. Give me a full status report on the situation!”

“When the new leader of British Parliament came to join the UFN, he called in troops from the windows.” the radio reported. “Apparently, he has been reforming the EU for awhile now, under everyone’s noses.” 

“What about Nunnally, how is she?” Suzaku yelled. 

“Apparently he’s holding all of the UFN councilmen captive alive.” the radio answered. “They’ll all be fine, as long as we can get them back. But we need the help of the Black Knights for this.” 

“I’ll scramble them immediately.” Suzaku said. “Jeremiah, get your Sutherland Sieg, meet me above the waters of Tokyo. Tell Anya we need her too.”

“Where are you going?” Jeremiah asked as the hatch of the Shinkiro Musubi closed Suzaku in.

“I need to pick up some more recruits.” Suzaku answered before he rocketed off towards Japan.  
\---  
“Where is he?” Gordon asked, all alone with the only hostage that truly mattered in this situation. 

“Zero’s not here, he had other business to deal with this time around.” the growing teen said. “But he’ll be here, just you wait.”

“Zero? As if I would care about a fly like that.” Gordon chuckled. “You know exactly who I’m talking about, Nunnally, so answer me.”

“I don’t know, you’re making no sense!” Nunnally shouted. “Just let us go, there’s no need for this conflict.”

“YOU DO KNOW!” Gordon yelled, losing his temper. “If anyone were to know, it would have to be you!” Suddenly, Gordon was able to gain control of himself again. “No matter, this war will force him out of his little hidey hole. just you wait.”

And with that, Gordon left the room, leaving Nunnally tied up in her own room.  
\---  
“Would teachers Kallen Kozuki and Gino Weinberg please report to the office immediately?” the speakers blared. 

“Hmm?” Kallen groaned, shaking herself into focus. “What now?” 

Nevertheless, Kallen picked up her things and made the long trek across campus from the gym to the office. After Villeta left for her and Ohgi’s child, Kallen took over as the gym leader of Ashford academy. As she made her way, she looked around, pleased at how Ashford Academy had changed. No longer was it an all Britannian school, they now would allow anyone who wanted to enroll permission to enter. The world was finally looking up, and it was all thanks to Lelouch.

Lelouch.

It was a name hated around the world, but the world didn’t know the truth. Neither did Kallen, but she felt as if she understood what happened more that most. After the war ended, Kallen had retired from the Black Knights, instead choosing to live a life of peace, now that war wasn’t existent. The world had finally changed, just like Lelouch wanted it to. 

“Yo.” Gino said, as Kallen arrived outside the office. 

“Hey, do you know why we were brought down here?” Kallen asked, confused as to why they would call anyone down. Classes today were cancelled for some unknown reason, and she had a bad feeling about it. 

“That is where I step in.” Zero said, as he exited the office. “Kallen, Gino, the world won’t let you two retire just yet.”

“Zero!” Kallen shouted. 

“What an honor, Zero himself is coming to us for help.” Gino smirked. 

“Why would you need us? The world’s at peace, it has been for years.” Kallen said. 

“I’ll explain to you on the way.” Zero said as he began walking away, motioning for them to follow. “The UFN is under attack by the EU, the entire council building was captured earlier today.”

“The EU?” Gino asked, “But they disbanded years ago.”

“That’s what we thought, but it seems they’re back together.” Zero said. “I currently have people investigating the cause, but that’s not the major issue here. Every major world leader is being held captive in the building, so the EU can do almost anything uncontested.”

“Well how are we going to stop them?” Kallen asked. “With all those hostages, getting in would be difficult.”

“Leave that up to me, you and Gino will be in the skies fighting the approaching EU troops, I’m putting both of you in lead of a squadron, so be prepared.”

“Be prepared?” Kallen scoffed, “I’m not about to take orders from a general I don’t know the identity of.”

“You, the main follower of Zero for years, seriously have the audacity to say you won’t follow a masked general?” Zero growled, turning around to look her in the face. 

“He earned my trust. You, however, haven’t.” Kallen glared. “Besides, how are we going to fight? we don’t have Knightmares.”

“Which is why we’re going this way.” Zero said as he stepped out into the courtyard, pushing a button on the side of his helmet, activating his radio. “Bring them in.”

Suddenly from the sky, two knightmares came soaring in, landing next to Zero’s Shinkiro Musubi. Repaired and looking just as powerful as the day they they were made, were the Guren SEITEN and the Tristan Divider. 

“Well there you go, Zero, all fixed up, just like you asked.” Cecile said, jumping out of the Tristan. 

“We weren’t able to get any upgrades in,” Rakshata said, leaving the Guren, “But with the strength they have, they should be able to easily take down any opposition.”

“Kallen, Gino.” Zero said. “I’m relying on you two. I’ve already got Jeremiah and Anya on board, they’re to meet us over Tokyo waters.”

“Now just wait a second, I still don’t have a reason to trust you.” Kallen said, still adamant about not going. 

“Kallen, you should know more than anyone that Lelouch’s death wasn’t my fault.” Zero said, bringing up the real issue. “The deal was struck, he chose his fate, not me.”

Kallen was silent, her suspicions confirmed. After all this time, her thinking of Lelouch as not being the demon emperor the world thought he was was confirmed. 

“Now if you don’t mind, the world needs us.” Zero said, jumping into his knightmare. 

“Fine, let’s go.” Kallen said, jumping into hers as well.

“Right behind you.” Gino said, following after them.  
\----  
“Sir, the Black Knights are grouping up over the waters of Tokyo.” the scout reported. “Should we activate it?”

“Not yet, we need to trap Zero in this as well, otherwise there may be issues.” Gordon smirked, “As soon as the advance begins, activate it, then we’ll be sure to take them all down.”

“Understood, sir.” the scout said, before leaving.

“If this doesn’t drag him out, then I don’t know what will.” Gordon said.  
\---  
“Zero.” Kallen said, calling him on a secure line as they made their way to the coast. “Are you sure about this?”

“What do you mean?” Zero said, unsure of what she meant.

“Listen, I know who you are, Suzaku, and clearly you aren’t the strategist Lelouch was.” Kallen answered.

The was a long silence before Suzaku answered. “How long have you known?”

“Since the beginning.” Kallen said, “You’re the only one who could’ve taken over the role. But that’s not the point. You’re inexperienced in this, you’re a fighter, how are we going to do this?”

“By fighting. I’m leading a solo assault on the UFN building as you all hang up the rest of the EU forces.” Suzaku answered, “As soon as the fighting begins, I’ll make a beeline straight to the UFN building, and bust in.”

“But that would never work, you’d be killed in an instant.” Kallen argued.

“Hey, it worked before.” Suzaku pointed out. “Now let’s get going, battles about to start. Pick your detachment, and get ready.”

“We’re talking after this battle, just you wait.” Kallen said, as she cut off communications. 

“Alright troops, the EU are approaching from inland, we need to cut them off before they can take Tokyo.” Zero said, opening a open channel with the rest of the Black Knights. “You’ve all been split into detachments and will follow the order of your commander no matter what. We go on my mark.”

“Ready? Go!”

Suddenly in the middle of the crowd of Knightmares, one exploded randomly, sending small Sakuradite Bombs into the surrounding air. 

“And this is check.” Gordon smirked, pushing the button he held. 

Suddenly, all of the Sakuradite Bombs exploded, destroying knightmare after knightmare in their wake. As soon as one would explode, it would start a chain reaction causing more and more of them to explode. 

“The hell?” Suzaku said as the explosions slowly made their way closer and closer to his post. Suzaku wouldn’t be able to set up the shields of the Shinkiro in time, this is where he would finally die. 

“Live!” the words echoed in his brain, as his eyes glew red under his mask.

Faster than his body could compute, his hands went to work on the keyboard of the Shinkiro, erecting an unbreakable barrier just in time for him to avoid the explosions, the flames completely surrounding his shields. 

“Zero!” a voice shouted into his radio, “We need help over here!”

As the explosions died down, Zero was able to get a true handle on the situation. More that 75% of their entire force were eliminated, and the EU used that opportunity to move into Tokyo. 

“Grah! Commanders, report in, what the hell was that?” Suzaku yelled into the radio.

“One of our units detonated, apparently it was put there by the EU to take us out.” Tohdoh reported.

“And what commanders do we still have?” Zero asked.

“I have Jeremiah and Anya near me, and Cornelia said she’s with Gino.” Tohdoh answered.

“And Kallen?” Zero asked.

“I’m here, but the Guren’s wrecked, it won’t be able to fly.” Kallen answered, her radio cutting off every few seconds. 

“Kallen, I’m on route to your position. Get ready for pick up, you’re coming in.” Zero replied, “Everyone else, try to keep them from taking the rest of Tokyo.”

The Shinkiro made its way across the battlefield to the Guren’s signal, where is found the almost completely destroyed Guren struggling to fight off the attacking EU knightmares. Thinking quickly, Suzaku fired the Zero Beam, making quick work of the opponents.

“Kallen, get in!” Suzaku said as he landed, Kallen quickly disengaging from her wreckage and jumping into The Shinkiro, taking the front seat. “Get ready, we’re following the original plan.”

“What!?” Kallen said, turning around. “But we just lost our entire army, they need us on the battlefield.”

“Lelouch would never change his plans in the middle of battle, we have to go forward with this.” Suzaku asserted. “I’ll need you to help when we get into the compound.”

“Fine, but we need to hurry, if this doesn’t work, then the entirety of the Black Knights will be defeated.” Kallen reminded. 

“Right.” Suzaku said, taking off towards the UFN building.  
\---  
“Sir, the attack was successful, a majority of the enemy force was defeated.” the scout reported.

“And what of Zero?” Gordon asked. “Is he still alive?”

“Reports say that the Shinkiro survived the blast, so it is likely that he is still alive.”

“Well then, It seems like we’re going to have some unwanted guests soon.” Gordon smirked.  
\---  
“How are we going to get out of this one?” Kaguya asked, losing hope.

“We’re just going to have to wait, it doesn’t seem like they’re going to hurt us any more than they already have.” Xingke answered, since regaining motion, only after being locked up with the others.

“But what about Nunnally?” Kaguya asked. “They still haven’t brought her back after they took her.”

Before anyone could speak up, there was a loud rumbling heard from upstairs, followed by the firing of Machine Guns. 

“Well,” Xingke smirked, “Looks like the cavalry's here.”  
\---  
“Kallen, stay here with the Shinkiro, I’ll head out and deal with this mess.” Zero said, putting on his mask.

“No, it’s way too dangerous, there’s no way you’ll get out of there.” Kallen argued.

“It’s ok, I’ve been cursed to keep this life I don’t deserve.” Zero answered, jumping out of the knightmare. “I might as well use it for good.”

“Look it’s Zero!” the EU soldiers shouted. “Kill him!”

Before any of them could even get a bullet off, Zero was already upon them, jumping past them towards the stairs leading down. 

“Damn! General Gordon, Zero’s on his way down!” the man yelled into his radio, before he was cut of by a quick shot from Kallen in the Shinkiro.  
\---  
“So, Zero thinks he can come here and defeat me, so be it.” Gordon smirked. “Oh Suzaku, you have much to learn.”


	2. Geass Clash

“Nunnally?” Zero yelled as he ran down the hallways of the UFN basement. “Nunnally!”

“Look at you, brash as ever.” a man said, as Zero entered an large room, likely used for mass storage. “Willing to charge into any danger head on, not afraid of death. Seems the new Zero has some things to learn.”

“Who are you?” Zero said, quickly turning in the direction of the voice.

“Now, now. That’s no way to speak to your elders.” the voice said, walking from the shadows. “My name is Gordon, the new leader of the EU and soon to be controller of this world.”

“So you’re the one who ordered the attack on the UFN building.” Zero said, getting ready to attack. “Where did you take everyone?” 

“Come now, Suzaku. We still have much more to talk about before I throw you in the brig with the rest of them.” Gordon smirked.

Zero noticeably flinched before speaking up again. “What are you implying?”

“Suzaku Kururugi, Age 18. Dubbed White Knight by his colleagues, and named Princess Euphemia’s Knight before her death. Former ace Knightmare pilot of Britannia, earning him the title Knight of Zero. Piloted the Lancelot until his untimely demise when his knightmare was destroyed in a fight with the Guren.” Gordon laughed, reading out of a manilla folder. “But this isn’t really complete now, is it? Unknown to most, Suzaku murdered the former Prime Minister of Japan, his own father. Under the influence of Geass from the Demon Emperor himself, allowing him practical resourcefulness at avoiding the jaws of death. And last but not least, the successor to the former Zero, Lelouch vi Britannia. Current Age:22.”

“How do you…” Zero stuttered, backing away slowly. 

“I’ve kept an eye on the situation. The sign of a brilliant strategist is that he knows all about his enemies, inside and out.” Gordon smirked. “So why not take the mask off so we can talk civilly?”

After hesitating for a moment, Zero reached up, removing the mask from his face, revealing Suzaku’s face. 

“This is exactly what I’m talking about you learning from.” Gordon laughed. “If Lelouch was in your place, he would’ve used Kallen more effectively than just watching your precious Shinkiro. I’d be down in an instant, and the battle would be yours. But alas, you aren’t him, which is why you lost.”

Suddenly, Gordon’s eyes glowed red, and Suzaku’s body was coated in a red aura. As suzaku tried to move, his body wouldn’t respond. It was as if he had turned to stone.

“What did you do?” Suzaku groaned through his clenched teeth.

“Geass, my boy, Geass. Let me show you the instrument of my victory. My Geass, the Gorgon’s eye!” Gordon smiled as he once again allowed the bird to grace his eyes. “Any and all men are powerless if they catch my glance. There bodies truly become stone. Perfect to shatter.”

“You won’t get away with this.” Suzaku groaned. 

“Why must I constantly repeat myself? Everyone who could hope to oppose me is gone, left the world’s issues behind them.” Gordon sighed. “Now as soon as I get the answers I need from you, you and everyone in this building will immediately be disposable.”

Gordon slowly walked up to Suzaku, picking the mask up of the ground where it was unceremoniously tossed. “How sad will the world be to find out you’ve died. Pity I don’t share their condolences. Now I’ll give you a few chances here, where is he?”

“Who are you talking about?” Suzaku asked, trying to think of a way to stop this.

“You know exactly who I’m talking about!” Gordon suddenly screamed, throwing the mask across the room, watching the glass shatter as it hit the ground. “Quit hiding it from me! I need to know where they are!”

“Tell me who you’re talking about, you’re making no sense.” Suzaku grunted.

“Wait. You haven’t talked? You haven’t seen him? He hasn’t tried to contact you?” Gordon said, his psyche deteriorating with each passing second. “But that’s not possible. He had to talk to you, there’s no other choice. You’re the only one who knows he’s alive!”

“What the hell are you talking about!?” Suzaku tried to yell, but was muffled by his mouth not moving. 

“He has to be alive. He has to…” Gordon said, before shaking himself back into reality, backing further away from Suzaku. “You’re of no use to me now. If you can’t give me the answers I need, then you’re better off dead.”

And with this, Gordon raised his pistol, aiming for Suzaku’s head. “This is what you wanted from the start. To be free of your guilt.” Gordon smirked. “Well now, your last wish has been granted.”

“Goodbye.”  
\---  
“Live!” Lelouch’s voice rang through his head. 

“Any and all men are powerless if they catch my glance.” Gordon’s voice seemingly replied. 

“I have to live!” Suzaku shouted, a small ring of red glowing around his eye, as the glow appeared around his body once again. 

Suddenly, lightning as red as blood started circling Suzaku, the two Geass Commands fighting for command of Suzaku’s body. 

“AHHHHHHH!” Suzaku screamed, feeling a pain he never imagined as the lightning struck every inch of his body.

“Well this is a sight to see.” Gordon smirked, “But sadly, I won’t let this fight go on any further.”

Suddenly, Gordon pulled the trigger, sending the bullet directly towards Suzaku’s head. It was in that moment that time seemed to freeze for Suzaku. The Geass continued their battle in his body, but the bullet continued no further. 

It didn’t last even a second for the outside world, but to Suzaku, it felt like an eternity. His already stone paralyzed limbs screamed at him, yearning to just accept death. His head was not his own, now just a battlefield for the two powers to clash.

“LIVE!” Lelouch’s voice shouted in his body, finally dispelling the other Geass, causing an explosion of lightning as the other Geass was purged from his body. The lightning crackled all over the room, collapsing the ceiling bringing the inhabitants of the main floor down to their level.

“Zero!” Suzaku heard Kallen scream, before he had passed out from the pain.  
\---  
“Don’t give them the line!” Tohdoh yelled as he slashed another enemy knightmare in half. “They must not take the city!”

“It’s no use, they have too many units coming in.” Gino said as he flew by in fortress mode, bombing a knightmare about to strike him from behind. 

Gino was right. For every knightmare the commanders destroyed, it seemed ten took its place. The explosion crippled their numbers, making it so that they could barely fight back. Even the commanders had been overwhelmed at times, needing the others for assistance.

“All troops, retreat!” a voice shouted above the explosions of war, causing all the EU units to retreat from the winded commanders and their incredibly slim numbers. “Commanders, you’ve proven you are true warriors, but warriors aren’t what win wars, remember that.” 

“Let’s go take them down!” Gino shouted, about to fly off into battle. 

“No, Gino, stay back.” Tohdoh advised.

“He’s right, we should use this opportunity to regroup.” Jeremiah agreed. “For whatever reason, they can’t keep this battle going, and we need to know why.”  
\---  
“Zero! Suzaku!” a voice shouted to him as he regained consciousness. “Oh thank goodness you’re awake.”

As Suzaku slowly opened his eyes, he noticed where he was. He was back inside the Shinkiro, Kallen taking over the controls in his absence. He couldn’t remember how he had gotten into the Knightmare, but he did remember…

“Gordon! Where is he!?” Suzaku shouted, immediately getting out of his seat and as soon as he made his decision, immediately regretting it, his entire body screaming at him for moving in the slightest.

“Calm down Suzaku! Don’t strain yourself, I don’t know what happened, but you’re muscles are shot.” Kallen said, forcing him to sit down. “Gordon escaped, don’t know how, but he did.”

“We have to find him, I have a feeling that he knows more about the situation than we do.” Suzaku groaned, struggling to get upright in his seat. 

“We have intel he’s held back his units right now.” Kallen reported, “But even then, most of our side was wiped out by the Sakuradite explosions, whereas they keep bringing more and more units in. Our commanders have been holding up, but other than that, we’ve been at a massive disadvantage.”

“Greetings Zero! Or should we greet by first names now, Suzaku?” a familiar voice patched in through the radio. 

The voice itself made Suzaku want to jump out of his seat and rip out the radio, but he refrained from doing so from his injuries. 

“Gordon…” Suzaku growled. 

“Now now, Suzaku, I’m offering a wager.” Gordon said, the smirk apparent in his voice. “Duel me, here and now. If I win, you’ll either be dead or under my complete control. If you do, then all of my prisoners will be released, and you can have my head on a silver platter.”

“And how do I know you’re not lying to me?” Suzaku asked.

“You’ll have to take my word for it.” Gordon replied. “Meet me above Mt. Fuji in 10 minutes. Alone, or as alone as you can be with that red headed shedevil in the cockpit with you.”

“I heard that!” Kallen shouted into the radio.

“I know, so pipe down while the big boys are talking.” Gordon said. “So how does that sound? the war ends before it even starts, all with one battle.”

“You’re on, Gordon.” Suzaku said, cutting off the signal.

“Are you sure about this Suzaku? It could just be a trap.” Kallen asked.

“No, from what I’ve observed so far,he’s a man of his word. He already took advantage of my brashness earlier, this time he’ll want a true fight.” Suzaku assured. “I’ll need your help during this battle, you take the manual controls, I’ll handle the shields.”

“But I barely know how to pilot this.” Kallen tried to explain.

“The manual controls override any attempt I make to self pilot, but controls exactly like your standard knightmare.” Suzaku explained. “I had it installed for the preliminaries when I hadn’t learned the new Shield generator .”

“So it should pilot just like my Guren?” Kallen asked, a smirk growing on her face. “Then this fight should be no problem.”  
\---  
“Well, well. You actually showed up.” Gordon applauded over the radio as the Shinkiro flew into the airspace over Mt. Fuji. “Welcome to the battle. I regret to inform you that you won’t be walking away alive.”

“Enough talk, Gordon. Let’s just get this over with right now.” Suzaku cursed. 

“Very well. But lets see how you deal with my knightmare.” Gordon smirked as he flew out of the surrounding forest. He was alone, as promised, with his own custom knightmare. As opposed to having legs, the knightmare had one sole tail like appendage. It had a sleek appearance, more humanlike than most knightmares. Attached to it’s head were hundreds of small wires, each moving of it’s own accord. “I introduce to you, the Medusa.”

“Well if introductions are over, then let’s go!” Suzaku shouted, Kallen starting up the knightmare charging directly towards the Medusa.

“Good luck getting close enough to do anything.” Gordon laughed as the Medusa began shooting lasers out of its wires, each aimed directly at the Shinkiro. 

“Evade!” Suzaku yelled.

“Got it!” Kallen answered, immediately switching from an attack to evasion. But it didn’t seem to matter where Kallen tried to run to, The wires followed and continued its bullethell-rate fire.

Immediately the Shinkiro stopped, enabling it’s shields at the last second, protecting it from the onslaught of lasers. “Keep pushing forward, I’ll deal with these!”

The Shinkiro swiftly resumed its course towards the enemy knightmare, trying to get close enough. 

“Checkmate.” Gordon smirked, as he disengaged the lasers and flew straight towards the approaching mirage. 

The Shinkiro disabled its shields and stopped, engaging its Zero Beam. After shooting out it’s crystal, the Shinkiro was ready to fire when the Medusa used it’s own weapon against him, firing its multitude of lasers at the crystal and focusing them into a powerful beam, striking the Shinkiro directly in the chest.

As the Shinkiro readjusted itself to the laser, the Medusa was already upon him, the wires on its head circling and attaching to the Shinkiro.

“And this, valiant knight is where it ends.” Gordon smirked, pressing a button on his console.

Suddenly, the entirety of the Shinkiro’s systems failed, rendering it completely useless. 

“Suzaku!” Kallen yelled, her eyes pleading. 

“Try the escape pod!” Suzaku yelled. 

“It won’t work. It’s jammed!” Kallen answered, growing more and more stressed. 

“Here then, let me help!” Gordon said as he ripped the top off the Shinkiro’s control booth. “Look at you Zero, so helpless. It’s a shame you have to die so soon.”

“Live!” A voice shouted from below in the lush forest of the surrounding area.

“Who was that, no, it couldn’t be!?” Gordon shouted, losing his concentration. 

“Kallen!” Suzaku yelled as he grabbed her by the wrist and used every muscle that would respond to jump out of the Shinkiro, sending both of them soaring towards the ground. 

“Damn!” Gordon growled. “Oh well, they won’t be able to survive, I’ll have to send out a search party for them later.”  
\---  
“You said you wouldn’t get involved in the world anymore.” a voice said, monotonously.

“Well I can’t sit idly when this is happening. The world wasn’t going to stay peaceful, we knew that.” a teen replied. “Now come on, let’s go fetch out prize.”  
\---  
“Hold on, Kallen!” Suzaku yelled as they fell through the air. Grabbing her in both of his arms, he positioned himself underneath her so he would take the brunt of the pain. 

The continued to fall, until they fell into the trees, breaking through branch after branch before landing on the ground, Suzaku’s back cut from the branches.

“Kallen? Kallen, how are you?” Suzaku groaned, “Are you ok?”

“Yea, I think I’m ok.” Kallen said, struggling to get up. 

“Good, good.” Suzaku said, remaining on his back, panting, barely conscious. 

“You don’t want it to end here, do you?” a voice echoed through the forest.

“What?” Suzaku groaned, pulling himself to his knees. 

“You still have a reason for living.” The voice continued. “I’ve granted you power, but will you go on? You granted me my last wish, and were given the power. The contract was accepted, along with all its conditions. While living in this world of humans, you’ve lived like no other: a different providence, a different time, a different life. This power condemned you to a life of solitude.” Suddenly, a dark haired man exited the forest, smirking. “But you accepted it.” 

“Wha-” Suzaku started, before again passing out from the pain.  
\---  
“All hail the new world order!” Gordon yelled as he approached the waters of Tokyo, his knightmare carrying the disabled Shinkiro along with him. 

“Tohdoh, we have an incoming!” Jeremiah shouted, seeing Gordon approaching.

“Yes, all of you come at me! I defeated the combination of the two strongest Knightmare pilots the world over, I challenge you to take me out!” Gordon laughed, prying the crystal out of the Shinkiro’s chest before throwing the knightmare into the waters.

“He defeated Zero?” Gino asked, “There’s no way!”

“At this moment, the resistance will falter!” Gordon shouted as he began firing his lasers from the wires connected to his head. 

“Everyone, back.” Anya said, stepping forward with the Mordred, firing its proximity missiles to fend off the multitude of beams being fired. Each of them hit their mark, canceling each other out. 

“Well, you all won’t be as easy at I thought, then take this!” Gordon shouted, throwing the reflection crystal into the air, focusing all of his smaller beams into one powerful attack. 

But the Mordred was prepared for this as well, breaking out her Stark Hadron Cannon, and fired it, once again reaching a stalemate. 

“I know exactly what to take from your knightmare when I salvage it.” Gordon smirked, before charging in for the kill. 

“Not so fast.” Gino said, jumping in front of him with the incredible speed of his fortress mode. 

Gino immediately transformed back into his knightmare form and attempted to strike the Medusa with his Excalibur.

“Perfect!” Gordon said jumping back from the swing, before attaching his wires to the Tristan, disabling it as he had the Shinkiro.

“Now that you’re out of the picture, I doubt you’d mind if I took this.” Gordon smirked as he took one of the two blades from the Tristan before throwing him back towards the shore. 

“Gino, pull up, get out of there!” Tohdoh shouted to him.

“I can’t, he did something to it!” Gino yelled before he hit the beach, immediately surrounded by EU forces. 

“Data analysis complete.” Gordon smirked, twirling the Excalibur around as if he was a master with it. 

“Tohdoh, let’s go!” Cornelia shouted from her newly upgraded Gareth, still toting around her lance, upgraded to launch the lance similar to the Siegfried.

“Right behind you!” Tohdoh shouted. 

The two of them charged the Medusa, each with their own weapons at the ready to crush through it. 

But the Medusa was prepared, He quickly parried the Zangetsu’s Seidoutou and dodged Cornelia’s Lance, wrapping his tail around her Gareth. 

“And now, your weapon becomes mine as well!” Gordon smirked, his wires worming their way to the systems of the Gareth. 

“Cornelia!” Tohdoh shouted, catching Gordon of guard with a slash, forcing him to back away. 

“Tohdoh! That does it, you’re next!” Gordon cursed.

Suddenly, the Zangetsu was stabbed from behind, the other half of the Excalibur sent careening through the air into his back. 

The Gordon took advantage of this and grabbed the sword wedged in his back and swung, severing the Machine in half.

“Now, I’ll need this!” Gordon yelled as his wires found their way into his system. 

As soon as he was disabled, Gordon took his Seidoutou and threw him to the beach to join Gino.

“Units, battle reengaged, but leave the Commanders to me.” Gordon said, placing the Excalibur blades behind his back, sheaths appearing from the circuitry of the Medusa and holding them, leaving only the Seidoutou in his hands. “Another for the arsenal.”

“You’ll pay for what you’ve done!” Cornelia shouted.

“Then bring it on!” Gordon said, thrusting his sword forward as he charged. 

The Gareth dodged the Medusa’s preliminary strike, but was not prepared for the Slash Harken that was shot out of the hilt and wrapped its way around her knightmare.

“Now I have you!” Gordon smirked as he pulled her knightmare over to him before plugging himself into her circuitry.

As he downloaded the information, he placed the Seidoutou at his hip, another sheath building itself around it. As soon as the download was complete, he took the Lance from the Gareth’s hands and threw her to the beach as well. 

“Anya! Keep your distance!” Jeremiah shouted as he charged up his Hyper Velocity Cannon.

“Wait, Jeremiah. Take the rest of the troops and retreat.” Anya said, stepping in front of him. “We need someone to get out of here, so go back and gather more troops.” 

“But Anya...” Jeremiah started. 

“I don’t need a guardian anymore, I’m old enough to make my own decisions.” Anya said, setting up her Stark Hadron Cannon. “You’ve helped me for 4 years now, actually made me live. So please, let me help you escape. The Mordred is a good match for whatever abomination that is now. I’ll cover your escape.”

“...... Fine. But just make sure you make it out alive, ok?” Jeremiah said, disengaging. 

“I do. Goodbye, Dad.” Anya grinned.

A smile crossed Jeremiah’s face when she said that. “Alright, all troops, retreat to Britannia, we will regroup with the second group and prepare for battle anew!”

And with that, the Sutherland Sieg led the remaining troops back to Britannia, leaving behind the Mordred to fight.

“You do know you won’t win, don’t you?” Gordon said as he approached the Mordred.

“Of course.” Anya said. “But I won’t be going down without a fight.”

“A little fight, eh?” Gordon smirked. “I like that in my victims.”


	3. A New Ally

“Hurry, Lelouch!” Suzaku said as he climbed the cliff face. Upon reaching the top, he turns around and offers his hand.

“I can’t do it, Suzaku.” Lelouch said as he struggled his way up the cliff. 

“Just grab my hand.” Suzaku said, reaching out further. 

Lelouch reached further and their hands connected, Suzaku pulling Lelouch up past the rest of the cliff. Both of the boys were panting from the effort, until they heard an explosion in the distance. Both perked up at the noise and looked down the path, seeing hundreds of helicopters flying towards the island, looking no bigger than ants from this distance. But the fire on the shores was ever prevalent. The flames scorched the land, burning everything it came in contact with. 

Suddenly, from the sky, a large robot fell. As it landed, it kneeled in front of the two. It was white, with gold trimming on its face, arms, and legs. The gargantuan appeared to reach out towards Suzaku, so he slowly extended his hand to meet it.   
\---  
“The result?” Suzaku asked. “Thats all that matters to you, I suppose.”

“Come join me.” Zero suggested, extending a hand. “The Britannia you serve is a worthless dominion.”

“Maybe that’s true, but…” Suzaku said. “But this nation, it can be changed for the better. And from within. And any ends gained through contemptible means aren’t worth anything.”

“Wait, where are you going?” Zero asked as Suzaku began to walk away.

“My court martial begins in an hour.” Suzaku explained.

“Are you mad? The only reason they’re giving you a trial is to find you guilty!” Zero shouted. “The judge, the prosecution and the defence.”

“Rules are rules.” Suzaku said stopping in place. “And if I don’t go, they’ll start cracking down on elevens, and Honorary Britannians.”

“But you’ll die.” Zero argued.

“I don’t mind.” Suzaku said.

“Don’t be an idiot.” Zero cursed.

“A friend of mine always used to tell me that.” Suzaku said. “He’s say I was a fool. It’s my weakness, I guess. I’d try to bring you in, But you’d just end up kill me. And if I’m going to die, it will be in the service of the people. Even so I thank you.”

As Suzaku was walking towards the large hole in the wall, he could’ve swore he saw a knightmare similar to the lancelot out of the corner of his eye. But as he took a second look, the knightmare had suddenly vanished.   
\---  
“Suzaku, If you don’t do something, then you’re really going to die!” the masked man said. 

“It’s better that than disobeying an order.” Suzaku said, keeping his pistol trained on the masked man’s face in the back of his Lancelot. 

“You stubborn fool!” Zero said. “Live!”  
\---  
“I didn’t want it to be you…” Suzaku said, standing with Lelouch on the alter. 

“Yes, I am Zero!” Lelouch smirked. “The man who leads the Black Knights, who challenges the Holy Britannian Empire. The one who holds the entire world in his hand!”   
…  
“I know you! In the very end, you'd betray the entire world, the way it's betrayed you!” Suzaku screamed. “I'm not going to let your sick, twisted dream be realized!”

“You fool. You think ideals alone can change the world?! Fine!” Lelouch screamed “Then go right ahead and SHOOT ME! Come on!”

“Nothing that happens now is any of your concern! Your very existence is a mistake!” Suzaku shouted, readying his pistol. “You need to be erased from the face of the Earth!”

“SUZAKU!” Lelouch shouted raising his pistol.

“LELOUCH!” Suzaku shouted before the sound of a bullet firing rang through the chamber.   
\---  
“I have a question. What does it mean to Japanese? A nation.” Zero asked from the television screen.

“What?” Suzaku asked, confused by the question.

“It is language, territory, bloodlines?” Zero continued. 

“No, that is not it. It is in the heart.” Suzaku answered truthfully. 

“Then we are in agreement. A feeling within, of belonging, dignity, pride, the culture is carried in the heart.” Zero agreed. “You are Japanese no matter where you are.”   
\---  
“You're lying, aren't you?” Suzaku said, holding him down at the Kururugi Shrine “Lelouch, there's only one way to redeem yourself for yourself. Turn your falsehoods into the truth.”

“Huh?” Lelouch asked.

“You lied to the world when you said you were a knight for justice. Why don't you live up to that lie by trying to become a true knight for justice?” Suzaku asked. “Then you'll have the lie going, to the very end.”

“But how?” Lelouch asked, at the edge of tears. “How can I do that?” 

“By putting an end to this war. You are Zero. This job, only Zero can do it.” Suzaku said, offering a hand. “It's within your power. Bring peace and happiness to the world. If you do that, I'll save Nunnally.”

“You will?” Lelouch asked, looking up. “You’ll save her?”

“But we'll work together. One more time for her sake” Suzaku said, allowing a grin to grace his face.

“I'm grateful. The two of us together. We can accomplish anything.” Lelouch said, reaching for his hand, before being cut off by a bullet. As they looked into the sky, they were surrounded by Knightmares, the Lancelot seemingly among them. 

“I see...You planned to sell me out again…” Lelouch growled as he was taken away by Britannian officials. “You betrayed me, Suzaku...YOU BETRAYED ME!!!”  
\---  
“Charles zi Britannia, the 98th Emperor no longer lives and I'm the one who took his life.” Lelouch announced. “Therefore, that makes me the next Emperor!”

“Guards! Take that fool and execute him!” Guinevere su Britannia ordered. “He's guilty of murdering our Emperor!!!”

However before the guards could get to him, Suzaku jumped from his Lancelot and fell down through the skylight before easily dispatched the guards. 

“May I introduce, Suzaku Kururugi my knight!” Lelouch smirked. “A knight of the realm above all others! I granted him a title ‘Knight of Zero’!”  
\---  
“The punishment for what you have done shall be this then...you will live on, always wearing that mask, serving as a knight for justice and truth.” Lelouch breathed, the sword already piercing his chest. “You will no longer live your life as Suzaku Kururugi, you shall sacrifice the ordinary pleasures of your life in benefit of the world for eternity.”

“This Geass I do solemnly accept.” Suzaku said, trying to hold back the tears.   
\---  
Suzaku woke with a start, the moments he experiencing shocking him. He had normally had dreams about what had happened to him, what forced him to be the way he was. But never with such clarity. And that knightmare…

“Oh, thank god you’re awake!” A voice said from the corner of the small wooden room he found himself in. Looking up from the noise, he noticed a red haired woman, around his age walk in, before she quickly ran over to him and pulled him into an embrace. “I thought you were dead for sure.”

“Where are we?” Suzaku asked, gripping his head.  
\---  
“Gordon? Testing of the new knightmare is complete.” his lead researcher said as he entered the room. 

“And the Guren was salvaged as well?” Gordon asked.

“Of course, as soon as it was found, we salvaged the Radiant Wave Surger and attached it to your knightmare.” the researcher answered.

“Perfect, I’ll take it out for a spin later.” Gordon smirked. “That will be all.”

It had been a week since he defeated the Black Knights at Tokyo, and since he had conquered the entirety of Japan, as well as a majority of Eurasia. He had all of his troops scouring the country, but not one had reported in finding what they set out to do. 

“Damn it!” Gordon cursed to himself. “I just need to find them, then the world is conquered. How dare you continue to evade my grasp!”

“Gordon, it is time for your speech.” his advisor buzzed in from the small radio on his desk. 

“Of course, prepare my knightmare. It is time for the Perseus’ grand unveiling.” Gordon smirked as he left his office. 

“Camera 5 rolling, enabling subroutines, broadcasting worldwide.” the man said as Gordon stood on his knightmare as it took off into the air.

“Attention world!” Gordon said after he was given the go ahead. “I am taking this time to inform you all of the new world order. As of right now, I am your new ruler. The Black Knights have been defeated, as well as their leader, Zero.” To prove his point, he lifted Zero’s shattered mask, the trophy he obtained from his first battle with Suzaku. “The earth’s greatest pilots together couldn’t defeat me. And from their wreckage, my arsenal grew. Behold, the Perseus!” 

The knightmare he had stood upon was very similar to how it was before during the Battle of Tokyo Bay. However, he had two sheaths on his back to hold Excalibur, as well as one on his side for the Seidoutou. Between the two crossed sheaths on his back was a single large spike. This spike was the lance from Cornelia’s Gareth, now locked and solely used as a slash harken. The right arm of the knightmare was replaced with the Radiant Wave Surger from the Guren, fully charged and just as powerful. Resting embedded in its chest was the Shinkiro’s crystal, Ready to enable the Absolute Shielding or fire for a powerful beam. 

And last, attached to both shoulders, were the two halves of the Stark Hadron Cannon, ripped from the arms of the Mordred. 

“No…” Jeremiah gasped, as he stumbled backwards from the television, unable to believe what he was seeing. “Anya…”

“Only a small rebellion stands in my way. Jeremiah Gottwald!” Gordon smirked. “Newest leader of the Black Knights, I look forward to the challenge. That is, if you want your daughter back.” 

As sudden as it had appeared on their screen, the broadcast ended, returning the television to its normal broadcast.

“Damn it!” Jeremiah cursed, slamming his hand into the table.

“Jeremiah, you’re letting this get to you.” Lloyd sighed. 

“As if I’m about to sit here and listen to a sociopath about what I should and shouldn’t feel.” Jeremiah scoffed. 

“He’s right, Jeremiah.” Guilford said. “Our numbers have slimmed, and the EU have practically conquered the entirety of the Eurasian landmass. He’s trying to lure us in so he can take the rest of us out.”

“What am I supposed to do!?” Jeremiah said. “He’s abducted my daughter, going and defeating him now is the only thing we should be thinking of!”

“He has my wife, yet you don’t see me yelling to chop his head off.” Guilford said as calmly as possible, though it was obvious there was rage behind his voice. “We need to plan. They outnumber us completely, and that new knightmare of his the Perseus will be tough in its own right.”

“Already working on it, boys.” Lloyd smirked. “If they think they’re the only one who can mix and match parts, they’ll be mistaken.”

“Perfect. Now there’s still the matter of…” Jeremiah started.

“Gordon had his mask. There’s no way he could be alive.” Guilford thought logically. 

“If I know the man behind the mask, then he’s still alive out there.” Jeremiah said, picking himself up from his seat at the table. “Lloyd, come to me with the knightmare when its ready.”

“Sure thing!” Lloyd said. And with that,Jeremiah left the room.   
\---  
“Careful…” Kallen said, helping Suzaku to the table, where she had made breakfast. 

“So no one was here?” Suzaku asked as he was lowered into his seat.

“Nope, I searched around, but there was no sign of anyone. It’s completely secluded, but it has massive stores of food.” Kallen explained. “Whoever set this up was planning for the worst.”

“Like now.” Suzaku sighed. 

“The world thinks you’re dead.” Kallen explained. “We’ll take some time to get you recovered, then we’ll fight back.”

“With what?” Suzaku asked. “Two people doesn’t make up an army, Kallen.”

“We’ll find a way.” Kallen said. “Some how.”  
\---  
“I can’t believe we have to hide out in a school of all places.” Rakshata complained. “Stupid smoking rules…”

“The EU will just take us like they took the UFN and the Black Knights.” Cecile explained, “This is for our good.”

“Well, I’m going out for a quick one, hold us down until then.” Rakshata shrugged.

“Would you like for me to make anything?” Cecile asked. 

“Uh… No, I’m fine.” Rakshata sweated as she backed out of the room. 

As Rakshata walked out of the building her and Cecile were hiding in, a young man was already out there waiting for her. He was dressed in a purple suit with a high collar, and had a sheathed sword by his waist. The brow of his hat kept his face hid, so there was nothing to define him other than that. 

“Rakshata, the world still needs you.” the masked man explained. “Go fetch Cecile, we have some catching up to do.”

“Wait who are-” Rakshata started to ask before the man threw a phone her way.

“I’ll call with instructions on where you need to go.” The man said before he walked away, rounding a corner. Rakshata wouldn’t just let him get away that easily, but when she rounded the corner, the man had already vanished. 

Deciding to listen to the man, Rakshata made her way back to where the two were staying, calling up to Cecile.

“What is it?” Cecile called from the window.

“Come down here, we’ve got business.” Rakshata answered.

As soon as Cecile made her way down the stairs, the phone Rakshata was given went off, when she looked at the caller ID, it said nothing but two letters, LL. Hesitantly, Rakshata accepted the call, putting the call on speaker. 

“Rakshata, Cecile. Its good to know you’re still around. Without you, this entire thing would be useless.” the voice, LL, said. “I have already downloaded the path that you should take to get your destination on the phone.”

“Wait, who are you?” Cecile asked. 

“All in good time, Cecile.” LL responded. “Oh, and be careful, they aren’t expecting any guests.”  
\---  
“So that’s it, huh?” Suzaku asks. Him and Kallen had been talking since he woke up, and she had explained to him everything that happened over the week. The EU takeover, the defeat of the Black Knights, everything. 

“Only a small force remains. Jeremiah, Guilford, Lloyd, and anyone else they can tie up.” Kallen explained. “But most of the army’s been wiped out, we need to get back to help.”

“And how are we going to do that?” Suzaku asked before he heard a voice from outside.

“Damn that man, making us walk all this way into the middle of nowhere.” a voice sounded of, approaching the house. 

“Well we couldn’t have done anything else.” another voice said, the door opening. “We had no choice.”

“Cecile?” Suzaku asked as the door was completely open, revealing the two women.

“Suzaku!” Cecile shouted as she ran over to the table, pulling him into a hug. 

“Ow!” Suzaku yelled as he lost his balance and the two fell to the floor, Suzaku already sore from his previous wounds. 

“Rakshata?” Kallen asked as the other woman made a much calmer entrance. 

“Well, I never thought we would find you here.” Rakshata said. “Did he contact you?”

“Did who contact us?” Suzaku asked as he got up, extending a hand to Cecile. 

Before anyone could answer, the phone Rakshata was given began ringing. When they looked at the caller ID, it again displayed the name LL.

“Well, speak of the devil.” Rakshata said as she answered and put the phone on speaker. 

“Looks like you all arrived in one piece. Good.” The voice said. “Go to the back of the house, and into the cellar. There you’ll find the tools to your victory.”

As soon as the call started, the mysterious young man had ended the call, leaving the occupants to question the legitimacy of it all. 

“What should we do?” Kallen asked.

“There’s no reason for us not to trust him.” Suzaku suggested. “He lead Cecile and Rakshata to us.”

“And if it’s a trap?” Cecile asked.

“We’ll deal with it if it comes up.” Suzaku said, standing up and making his way outside, the rest following him.

As they made their way around the house, they found a small cellar door, the wood on the entrance rotting. As they opened it up, the way down looked like your ordinary cellar. But as they continued, their surroundings quickly changed from a cellar to a base. 

“Welcome to my humble abode.” The voice from the phone said, causing everyone to look around for its source. “No need, I am not yet there. I still need to acquire more if we are to win. But for now, you will have to use what you’ve been given. Down the hall is a massive store of Sakuradite, as well as a mine if you require more. The computer in the main hall has the specs of the 3 knightmares you’ll need to build. Any other materials you need should be sent to me and I will acquire them, any questions?”

“Who are you?” Suzaku asked.

“Let’s just say I’m a friend, Suzaku.” the voice said, before the speaker cut off.  
\---  
“Is all of this really necessary?” a young woman asked. “Hiding your identity like this, not helping them when they need you?”

“All in due time.” the man answered. “I will reveal myself to them, but only when I know they’ll be able to accept it.”  
\---  
“So, let’s check out what he wants us to do.” Rakshata said, booting up the computer. “What!?”

“What is is, Rakshata?” Cecile asked, walking over with a box of spare parts.

“How… How did he get this data?” Rakshata asked, Cecile looking over her shoulder.

Displayed on the screen was the original data for the builds of the Lancelot Albion and the Guren SEITEN, not a single difference between this and the original. A second page was attached to to each of them describing and and all upgrades to be added to each of them/

“Who could we be dealing with here?” Cecile asked, looking over the documents, before coming to the third “Knightmare”, if one could even call it that. It was more of a Personalized combat suit, resembling the suit Zero used to wear.

“Whoever it is…” Rakshata said. “It’s good he’s on our side.”  
\---  
“Um… Sir Lloyd?” a young woman said hesitantly as she entered the researcher’s room, where he was frantically working on his latest knightmare.

“Hmm?” Lloyd asked, allowing himself to stop focusing on his work for a moment. “Ahh, you must be Mariel.”

“It’s an honor for you to choose me as your new assistant.” Mariel said, giving a slight curtsy.

“No need, this is really temporary unless you can prove yourself capable enough.” Lloyd said, stepping away from the knightmare. “That Cecile got herself stranded in Japan when the war started, and I was left with no capable assistants.”

“I promise you, I won’t let you down.” Mariel assured.

“Good, the specs are there on the computer, first we’ll be salvaging these here for their weapons, then we’ll put it all together.” Lloyd explained. “Think you can follow?”

“No problem.” Mariel smiled, before getting right to work.

“Cheerful girl.” Lloyd observed, before going back to work.


	4. The Rebellion Begins

“Bring me 87 grams of Sakuradite, quickly.” Rakshata ordered.

“Right away!” Cecile said, running into the back.

“What is the status on the suit?” a voice said over the radio.

“We’re kinda at a standstill, trying to figure out how to get the D.O.M system to work.” Rakshata admitted. “Taking complete control of a knightmare from the outside is a difficult task to achieve. Though everything else had already been implemented.”

“Tell me. Did you at all tinker with the Siegfried and it’s technology dealing with the nervous system?” the voice asked.

“But that would require outfitting you with the required plug in, and that could take weeks, if not months.” Rakshata explained.

“Do not worry about that.” the voice responded. “Install the connectors to the neck, I’ll take care of the other end here. For now, that suit is your number one priority.”

“Wait! Where did you even get all this data?” Rakshata managed to get through before the man disconnected. “This data is confidential, and hasn’t seen the eyes of any past the research team of the Black Knights. How’d you get your hands on it?”

“Rakshata, I have more connections than anyone in the world at the moment, even more than that leader, Gordon.” The voice revealed before disconnecting.

“Cecile!” Rakshata sighed. “Better make that 100!”  
\---  
“Careful!” Lloyd shouted, just before Mariel took a small tumble down the stairs. “These interns, just who do they think they’re sending me.”

“Sorry, sir.” Mariel said, picking herself back up. 

“You’re lucky you’re effective, otherwise, you’d be out by now.” Lloyd sighed.

And effective she was. Before she had joined the team, Lloyd didn’t expect to be able to finish the knightmare until another month, if they were given that long. However, her incredible knowledge of knightmares and their functionality shortened the production time to only a week. 

“Mariel, go fetch Jeremiah.” Lloyd said, “I’ll put on the finishing touches myself.”

“Yes sir!” Mariel said before running off.

It was about 10 minutes before Mariel returned, with Jeremiah following behind.

“So you have news for me?” Jeremiah asked as he walked into the chamber.

“Ah, yes.” Lloyd said. “We’ve finished the new knightmare.”

“Already?!” Jeremiah asked, shocked. “You said it would be months before it’s completion.”

“Well you can leave that to Mariel here.” Lloyd said giving an uncharacteristic amount of praise. “If it weren’t for her, I would have never been able to piece it all together.”

“Well I’ll have to thank you formally later,” Jeremiah said, addressing Mariel. “However, Gordon has been scouting around the entirety of Japan for something. I need to get out there to find out what it is.” 

“Well then, follow me.” Lloyd said, leading him to where the massive knightmare was. “Allow me to introduce to you, the Arthur.”

As he said that, the rest of the crew pulled the tarp off of the knightmare, revealing its gargantuan frame. It rivaled the size of the Knight Giga Fortresses, but clearly was shaped in the normal knightmare shape. Each of the shoulders was one of the 3 barrel Rocket Launchers that was used on the Sutherland Sieg, however the center of each was replaced with a Hadron Cannon. Other than that, the frame slightly resembled the Shen Hu, with its Baryon cannon in it’s chest, however, it had two rifles attacked at the hips and two swords attacked on the back. The head was replaced with one similar to the Gawain, which seemed odd to Jeremiah. 

“We’ve put everything we could into this one for you.” Lloyd explained. “It uses the Shen Hu as a base, but as you can clearly see, we’ve added a lot to it. We’ve attached an Energy Wing System to it, as well as the 3 barrel Rocket launchers and Hypervelocity cannon from the Sutherland Sieg. We’ve also taken the Massive Hadron Cannons from the Ikaros, as well as supplied you with all of the common infantry weapons, such as a Maser VIbration Sword and Chaos Mines. We’ve even equipped it with a VARIS rifle, in case of any complications.”

“Are you sure I’ll be able to pilot this?” Jeremiah asked. “I may be a skilled pilot, but I’m no Suzaku. The specs may be too high on this for me.”

“It’s simple. You’ll just plug yourself in.” Lloyd smirked. “It has the same system as the Siegfried, and you’ve already been outfitted with the necessary equipment to use it.”

“Well it doesn’t really seem like a stealth unit.” Jeremiah said. “This mission may be difficult.”

“All missions are difficult. That’s what you get for joining the military.” Lloyd quipped. “We’ll put the final touches on it, and it should be ready for the maiden voyage in the morning.”

“Alright, I’ll be ready.” Jeremiah said as he turned and left the base.  
\---  
“Dammit!” the man yelled, slamming his hand onto the table. “They’re moving too quickly, we don’t have enough time to finish on our end.”

“Have faith in Rakshata.” the woman next to him said. “She’s never let you down before. Either way, it may be necessary to contact Jeremiah. We’ll need his assistance if we’re to pull this off.”

“As much as it hurts to resort to this, I’m gonna have to.” The man said as he pulled out his radio.

“Hello?” Jeremiah asked as he appeared on the other end of the line. 

“Jeremiah? It seems we’ve come to an impasse.” the man said.

“Who is this? How did you get this frequency?” Jeremiah demanded.

“The Arthur is too large to go past their radar if you take the air route.” the man explained, ignoring Jeremiah’s order. “Ask Lloyd to install parameters to allow for underwater movement, I’ll provide a distraction on my end. When you get to Japan, however, I’ll need you to move to the following coordinates, get something to copy this down.” 

“How do you know about the Arthur!?” Jeremiah continued to ask.

“This is important, so grab anything.” the man asked. “Do you have something?”

There was a silence on the other end of the line. “Yes.” Jeremiah’s answer finally came. 

“35.392164,138.70509” the man answered. “In those specific coordinates, you’ll find a small hideout. You should find what Gordon is searching for there.”

“Wai-” was all Jeremiah could get through before the line was severed. 

“Now we wait until night.” the man said. “Then we need to take the suit from Rakshata, whether done or not.”

“And if it isn’t done?” the woman asked. “What then? You’ll be completely vulnerable.”

“Me?” the man scoffed. “They would’ve gotten the frame done, so that means it is definitely strong enough armor to let me survive.”

“If you insist.” the woman said, walking into the other room to leave the man alone.   
\---  
“Suzaku!” Cecile called from the other room. 

“Coming!” Suzaku said as he got up from the bed, “What is it?”

“Could you head outside and grab the laptop from the cellar?” Cecile asked. 

“Sure thing.” Suzaku said, opening the door to the outside. Night had already fallen, and the slight chill from the altitude could be felt. As Suzaku walked around the building to the cellar entrance, he was surprised to find it left open. 

Walking down the steps, Suzaku found the reason for the cellar doors. Entering the suit Rakshata and Cecile had been working on was a man, with a blade, likely the man’s, sitting to the side. Deciding to jump into action first before asking questions, Suzaku closed the distance between the two of them in an instant and brought the man to his knees, holding his arm behind his back. 

“Who are you?” Suzaku asked, confident that he had the upper hand against the man. 

“Been a while. Hasn’t it?” the man said, a smirk apparent in his tone of voice.

“Answer the question!” Suzaku demanded, reaching to the side and grabbing the handle of the blade. “Unless you want to suffer the consequences.”

“Do you really not recognize me?” the man asked. “I would understand Rakshata not being able to, but you’re someone completely different.”

“Quit testing my patience!” Suzaku growled as he pulled the blade completely out of its sheath, holding it to his back.

“The people need a figure. A Zero.” the man continued. “One to rebel against the force, with charisma, to rally the masses.”

“And that’s my job.” Suzaku said. “Not yours.”

“I beg to differ.” the man said as he pulled away from Suzaku, kicking at his feet, which caused Suzaku to jump back. Before Suzaku could catch the man’s face, the man had already grabbed the mask and placed it on, concealing his identity and completing the suit. 

“Answer the question, who are you?” Suzaku asked as he gripped the blade harder.

“That blade won’t do much, its more of a ornamental blade than a actual fighting one.” The man in the Zero suit suggested.

“Either way, it should be helpful.” Suzaku said, before the man charged him. Swinging the sword, Suzaku was caught off guard when the man simply caught the blade and pulled it from his grip, pushing him back with enough force to topple him.

“Now if that’s all, I should be taking my leave.” the man said as he began walking up the stairs.

“No you don’t!” Suzaku yelled as he charged at him, before stopping a few feet before him as he pulled the blade out, making a small cut on the bridge of his nose. If Suzaku had continued running, he would have been skewered on the blade. At this distance, he could get a much more clear view of the blade. It was as the man had said, it was mainly ornamental, but other than that, he couldn’t make out due to the light. 

“Give this to Rakshata to work on for me.” the man said, throwing the blade to Suzaku. “Tomorrow is when this rebellion truly starts, my true reason to live.”

“Wait!” Suzaku yelled, but the man had already left.

As opposed to chasing after the man, he did as he was asked, walked down the stairs to obtain the laptop Cecile wanted, and brought it upstairs, leaving the sword by the table for Rakshata. 

“What took you so long?” Kallen asked as he walked through the door, before noticing the blood on his face. “What the hell happened?” 

“Guys, we need to get ready.” Suzaku said. “The rebellion’s beginning.”  
\---  
“Are you sure this is fully functional?” Jeremiah asked as the circuits were plugged into his back. 

“Perfectly. Just don’t go too deep, maybe at most 800-900 feet.” Lloyd advised. 

“Alright, let’s hope that that man is able to give me a good enough distraction to get this behemoth into Japan.” Jeremiah hoped.

“Jeremiah?” a voice said over his comm station.

“Who is this?” Jeremiah asked.

“Listen carefully. I will be distracting Gordon at Tokyo in 3 hours, so you better be ready to go on my signal.” the man said. 

“Roger that.” Jeremiah said as he flew from the platform his knightmare was stationed on and began heading to the ocean. “But I better get answers when I get there.”

“Patience, Jeremiah. You know what happens when you don’t have a clear head.” the man said before the line cut off.

“So many questions left unanswered.” Jeremiah thought. “I need this, for Anya’s sake, for the world.”

“Jeremiah!” a voice on the radio said. “Where do you think you’re going!?”

“Keep calm, Guilford.” Jeremiah said. “I need to do some reconnaissance.” 

“In that massive knightmare?” Guilford pushed. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am. This is what is required of me, as the current leader of the Black Knights, that means not leaving anyone behind. If I don’t come back, then you’re in charge.” Jeremiah decreed.

There was silence on the line before Guilford spoke up again. “I don’t want you coming back without them, you hear?” he said.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Jeremiah said before plunging into the ocean.   
\---  
“Gordon!” the man shouted, standing outside the UFN council building, a dozen unconscious guards behind him. “Be a man!”

“If this is what you want!” Gordon’s voice reverberated, as a hatch opened behind the Zero impersonator and Gordon rose, standing atop his knightmare.

“So the big man himself shows his face.” Zero said.

“Yet another failure of an impersonator.” Gordon sighed. “Oh well, do you want a quick death, or do you want to keep struggling?”

“You don’t have the guts.” Zero said, before he was face to face with the Stark Hadron Cannon.

“Checkmate.” Gordon said, before pressing a button, unleashing the blast on Zero directly. “Someone, come and clean up this mess!”

“Are you so sure, Gordon?” a voice said from the smoke. As the smoke continued to clear, Zero was still standing, as if nothing had even happened.

“What!” Gordon shouted, shocked.

“Listen here, Gordon. Today's the beginning of your end.” Zero said. “The rebellion, begins today!”

“All forces, to the central courtyard, assistance is mandatory!” Gordon ordered.

“Hmph. And here I thought you had actually learned something over the years.” Zero scoffed. “Still just as foolish as the day I met you.”

“No… It couldn’t be…” Gordon stuttered, shocked, before his face transformed into an evil smirk. “Oh happy day! You have no clue how long I have searched for you! As long as I can take you here, the world is mine! I’ll finally be able to complete the legacy you started!”

“Gordon, you fool!” Zero shouted, before knightmares fell from the sky and surrounded him. “Damn, Jeremiah!” Zero said, speaking into his radio.

“What is it?” Jeremiah said, picking up on his end. 

“Where are you right now?” Zero asked, growing more and more impatient. 

“I’m leaving the Tokyo Bay right now, Heading along the coast to the coordinates you gave me.” Jeremiah answered.

“Perfect. Send a barrage of missiles into Tokyo, aim as directly as you can towards the UFN.” Zero responded. “Quickly!”

“But why-” Jeremiah started, before getting cut off.

“Just do it!” Zero ordered. 

“Well then. How’s about you surrender?” Gordon smirked. “Even a master tactician like yourself couldn’t get out of this predicament by himself.”

“Who said I was alone?” Zero replied, as the barrage of missiles rained down on the unsuspecting knightmares, destroying all but the Perseus. When Gordon had recovered, Zero had already fled.

“Dammit!” Gordon cursed. “Finally, when I get him in my clutches, he just slips through. All troops, search the city, find me Zero!”

“Yessir!” the response from the radio was unanimous.

“Curse you, you’re skills are just as I remember them.” Gordon growled. “They didn’t call you the Black King for nothing.”  
\---  
“Jeremiah, continue the original course. You’re mission is done.” the man said over the radio.

“Understood.” Jeremiah said as he continued on his intended course.

“Are you sure we can trust him?” Guilford asked, appearing on the other end of the line.

“The Black Knights were ruled by a leader only a select few knew the identity of, and because of it grew to the power it once had.” Jeremiah explained. “If I were to ignore this person, it would be to betray my loyalty. And I refuse to follow that path again.”

“If you’re certain.” Guilford sighed. “Shifting you from this path is impossible, but I do need your promise to remain loyal to us, no matter the cost.”

“My loyalty is all my own, and I shall control where my allegiances lie.” Jeremiah explained. “I can not accept that promise.” Before Guilford could get a word in, Jeremiah severed the line, his knightmare alerting him of his arrival.  
\---  
“So what did he mean by ‘The rebellion is starting’?” Cecile asked.

“Likely that he’s starting to fight.” Suzaku explained. “But this won’t be as easy as the original fight. people can’t just fight without knightmares anymore, that’s practically asking for a death sentence.”

“Clearly someone didn’t look at the blueprints that man sent us.” Rakshata smirked. “The man was truly a genius. He thought of using the Sakuradite as actual armor, brilliant!”

“But how could he do that?” Kallen asked. “Isn’t Sakuradite incredibly radioactive?”

“Gefjun Disturbers.” Suzaku said, finally understanding. 

“Exactly.” Cecile said. 

“By putting Gefjun Disruptors in the suit, it’s able to cancel the radioactivity of the suit, creating an almost impenetrable suit of armor.” Rakshata explained. “How he came up with these theories, I’ll never know. I hate to admit it, but these designs are on par with mine and the Earl of Puddings.”

“Who are we dealing with?” Suzaku thought, remember the previous night. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a knightmare overhead, which sounded as if it was descending. 

“Everyone, hide!” Suzaku ordered, as everyone spread throughout the cabin.

The knightmare landed with a loud thud, but no one was willing to investigate. When the door opened, Suzaku quickly ran up to subdue the new arrival, however once again found himself at the other end of a blade. 

“Suzaku?” the man at the door asked, lowering his arm.

“Jeremiah?” Suzaku asked, as he looked away from the blade. “How did you find us?” 

“Someone gave me these coordinates, told me I’d be able to get the answers I needed here.” Jeremiah explained. “So this would explain what Gordon’s been searching for all over the country.”

“That’s where you’d be mistaken.” a voice from deeper in the forest said, causing everyone to look in that direction.

From out of the forest walked a girl, who appeared at least 4 years younger than the youngest of the group. She was dressed in the traditional garb of a prisoner, her long green hair billowing to her hips. As the wind passed, the Geass sigil was clear as day on her forehead. 

“It’s nice to see you all again.” C.C. said, allowing a rare smile to grace her face.


	5. Let Me Tell You a Story Part 1

“C.C!” Kallen said running up to her. It had been 4 years since the two had seen each other, not since they fought each other above Mt. Fuji. However, after learning about the truth of the Zero Requiem, she allowed herself to forgive her.

“Jeremiah, get back in the knightmare.” CC ordered. “We need to ensure the area is secure, we may have some company soon.”

“What do you mean?” Jeremiah asked. “That plan was to ensure no one followed me here. Don’t tell me it’s failed.”

“Trust me, no one followed you, but enemies will be on the way nevertheless.” CC explained.

“Where is he?” Suzaku asked, stepping forward.

“So, you finally have it all figured out.” CC smirked.

“Of course.” Suzaku said, his face completely serious. “The access to the deepest parts of the Black Knights databases, grouping all of us together, the amount of resources procured in such a small amount of time, the amount of preparation. And now you sealed it. Now tell me, where is he?”

“What are you talking about Suzaku?” Kallen asked stepping forward. 

“He’s on his way. Everything will be explained in time.” CC answered, ignoring Kallen completely.

“I need answers now!” Suzaku shouted.

“Well then answers you will receive.” a voice responded from behind them. As they all turned around, they saw a man in the Zero suit that Rakshata has been working on. The man quickly reached up to his mask and took it off, revealing the person most of them would never suspect.

“It’s been awhile, Suzaku.” Lelouch said as he stood in front of the crowd, all but two of them with jaws to the floor, while Suzaku could only ball his fists in anger. Before anyone could stop him, Suzaku charged forward and hit Lelouch straight in the face, making him fall down.

“You’re supposed to be dead!” Suzaku shouted as Kallen kept him from doing any further damage. “I killed you with my own hands, why are you still here?” 

“Now’s not the time for that.” Lelouch said. 

“Now’s the only time for this, we need an explanation.” Suzaku said, getting more and more angry after each passing moment.

There arguing was cut short by a loud beeping sound coming from the Arthur. When they all looked up, they could see a number of knightmares flying overhead.

“Jeremiah take them out.” Suzaku commanded, only to be cut off by Lelouch.

“No, not yet. They don’t know we’re here, so alerting them to our position is detrimental.” Lelouch explained. “Now come on, we’ll talk inside. Jeremiah, stay in the knightmare until the coast is completely clear.”

Following Lelouch’s instructions, everyone made their way into the small cabin before Lelouch was once again cornered by Suzaku.

“Why are you still here?” Suzaku asked, grabbing him by the collar and slamming his back into the wall. “Why aren’t you dead?”

“It seems I still have a purpose in this world.” Lelouch grinned, pulling down on his high collar to reveal the sigil of Geass.

“A Code.” Suzaku said in awe, letting go of Lelouch and letting him fall back to his feet. 

“My fathers.” Lelouch explained. “Other than my banishment, it’s the best thing he ever gave me.”

“Can someone please explain what the hell is going on?!” Kallen shouted now that everyone else had gone silent.

“A Code is another form of Geass, a heightened form if you will.” C.C. explained. “A Code can only be given to someone by another Code bearer, in this case, Lelouch’s late father.”

“Eternal youth, the ability to never die.” Suzaku summed up. “And you knew.”

With this, Suzaku lifted Lelouch back up off his feet. “You knew you wouldn’t die going into it. You lied to me! I cried while your blood stained my clothes! And you have the audacity to just walk back in as if I’ll just accept you!?”

“You think I asked for this!?” Lelouch shouted, through with his calm manner. “ You think I enjoyed waking up, to find I wasn’t dead? My life was done at that moment, but fate is a funny thing.”

Grabbing Suzaku’s arms, he forced himself to the ground. “Rebellion. That’s what I live for now. But of course, if you rebel against the good guys, that makes you the bad guy, right?” 

“But if a new evil appears…” Kallen stumbled back, understanding. 

“You started this!?” Suzaku said, seemingly filled with undying rage. “You could’ve live in this peace, but you chose to throw it away in favor of the chaos that birthed you.”

“I had no intention, but as I said, fate…” Lelouch started.  
\-----  
“… is a funny thing.” Gordon smirked as he stepped out of his knightmare back into the UFN building he was using as his base. “Well, I suppose it is time to let someone know.”

With that, Gordon made his way down to the holding chamber. Opening the door, he wasn’t surprised to find the girl awake, shocked by her new visitor.

“Hello Nunnally, would you like to hear a story?” Gordon grinned. 

“It was about 2 years ago.” Lelouch said as he began telling them all his tale.  
\----  
C.C. and I were constantly traveling. I couldn’t risk it. Everyone had the face of the demon king etched into their memories. It was only a matter of time before someone finally spent enough time to notice. C.C. was handling most of the talking to people, so my interaction with people was null and void. Imagine, a man who had gotten used to commanding armies, the world even, forced to keep his lips sealed. 

About 2 years ago, C.C. and I were traveling through Europe. As C.C. was asking for directions, my eyes were wandering, when I saw a man being held up against a wall in a dark alleyway. 

“Well, where are they?” the thug snarled.

“I’ll have the plans done by the end of the week, I promise.” the man on the wall stuttered.

“You were supposed to have them done by last week, you don’t get to make excuses.” The thug said as he punched the man in the gut. 

“Knightmare blueprints are a difficult thing to design. If everything isn’t precise enough, then the results would be catastrophic.” the man tried to explain, but the thug would have nothing of it. 

“We’ll manage.” the thug said as he pulled out a knife and stabbed the man in the chest.

The man immediately collapsed to the ground, as the thug went through the man’s coat and pulled out a set of keys, before running off.

I knew I couldn’t just sit there idly anymore, so I ran over to the injured man to help, knowing what I had to do.   
\----  
I was crouched over, about to cough up a lung, blood coming out of my mouth with every exhale. At the rate I was going, I would die from blood loss sooner than later. Just as I was about to give up on any hope of living, I heard a voice from behind me; I’m sure I could remember from somewhere. 

“You don’t want it to end here, do you?” the voice said. 

“What?” I said while looking for the source. Suddenly I wish I hadn’t, for I had greeted the devil himself. Standing right in front of me was your brother, Lelouch vi Britannia, the demon king himself. I was mixed between awe and confusion.   
\---  
I forced myself to remember the words said to me that day as I went to one knee to bring the man to his feet. 

"If I grant you power, could you go on? I propose a deal—in exchange for this power, you must agree to make my one wish come true.” I said. “Accept this contract, and you accept its conditions. While living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other: a different providence, a different time, a different life. The Power of the King will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?"

The light was fading from the man’s eyes, but when made contact with the man’s hand, I could hear a resounding yes come from him. 

Smirking to myself, I gave him a gift, the gift of Geass.   
\---  
It was as if a volcano had erupted from within me, I suddenly felt filled with power. The pain from my wound was still there in full, but it seemed numbed from this sudden flow of energy. 

I was suddenly aware of the demon king standing up and cupping his hands around his mouth, presumably shouting something. But I couldn’t make it out. It was the last thing I saw before the world went black around me.

When I had woken up, I was on my back in the hospital. When I tried to sit up, I felt a massive pain in my side. Lifting my shirt, I noticed the bandages that were wrapped around my entire chest. As I was examining myself, the door opened and the doctor walked in. 

As soon as he saw I was awake, he turned around and pressed a small button next to the door.

“You’re lucky that those two people found you when they did. If you had lost any more blood, well, you probably wouldn’t have woken up.” the doctor chuckled.

“How long has been?” I asked. 

“It’s been a little more than a day. You’ve actually recovered quite quickly surprisingly.” the doctor explained. “Though we’ll have to keep you here for awhile as a precaution. Opening a wound like that would cause internal bleeding, and we don’t know if anyone else will be there this time.”

“But I need to get out of here now, I need to check on my home.” I said as I struggled to my feet. 

“No, you can’t just leave like that!” The doctor shouted as he rushed to me and tried to force me back into bed. 

“Get off!” I shouted back at him, and as soon as our eyes made contact with each other, he was frozen, making shoving him off of me much easier. 

When I pushed him off of me, his frozen body fell to the ground, not moving position at all, as if he was stone. Despite my confusion, I took that chance for what it was worth and fled the hospital.  
\---  
“How do we know he’ll come here?” C.C. asked. “Why are we even doing this, anyway?”

“This is his apartment, of course he’ll come.” I answered. “And I’m sick of sitting idly. I changed the world’s shell, but crime still lasts at the base level. So I’ll make this world free of it.”

Before C.C. could say another word, the door creaked opened, and we both heard a gasp from the entrance. 

“No. No no no no!” the man said as he walked into the apartment. Just walking in from the doorway, the destruction of the entire apartment was apparent. Glass was shattered, cabinets and tables flipped to their sides, the broken locks on all the doors. 

As the man was walking through the scene, I decided to speak up. “Really bad thieves.” With this remark, his head jolted to where C.C. and I were sitting. “They didn’t even take anything valuable.”

For a long time, the man didn’t say anything, content with staring at us, his mouth open wide. 

“Gordon Saxum. It’s going to be a pleasure doing business with you.” I grinned as I threw his wallet to him. 

“How are you…” Gordon managed to sputter. 

“Oh quite fine. Not scarred in the least.” I said patting where the sword stabbed me through on that eventful day. “Unlike you. That stab’s probably going to leave quite the mark when it heals.”

“Le… Lelouch vi Britannia!” Gordon sputtered. I expected him to slowly back out of the small apartment but instead, he quickly went to one knee and bowed. “You… you’ve returned.”

I was clearly turned back by this.

“Your era can reign again! Just because that scoundrel Zero slayed you once doesn’t mean you can’t rebuild!” Gordon blurted out.

This was unbelieveable. I still had supporters, even after my death? Even after all the horrible things I had done to the world? The thought of it almost made me sick to my stomach.

“My group had been preparing to start a new rebellion!” Gordon explained. “Once we had control of the government, we were going to conquer the world in your name!”

“The same group that almost had you killed this morning? The same group that threw you aside as if you were nothing?’ I asked him angrily, which caused him to hold his head in shame. “If you’re thrown out like that, you don’t just sit there idly. You pick yourself up and tear down what threw you out. And that’s exactly what you’ll do.”  
\---  
My king, my ruler, the man who had driven my whole life for the past 2 years, was finally here, in my time of need. 

“Now, here’s the plan. I need you to draw up a quick blueprint of the building they occupy.” Lelouch said. “We’ll use that to plot out the best point of infiltration, and head straight towards the knightmares. On the way, we’ll probably run into a large amount of them. That’s where you come in.”

“Me?” I asked. “What could I do? I’m weak, they’ll stop us in an instant if we need to rely on me.” 

“Well, of course, we’re going to use your geass.” Lelouch answered, leaving me more confused than before. 

“Your geass.” the woman interjected. “It’s a power that manifests in different people in different ways. So we have no way of knowing what it is for you. But you should have stumbled upon it yourself at this point.”

“It normally affects either the user or the person you’re using it on’s nervous system. It could go anywhere from controlling people’s minds to erasing memories.” Lelouch explained.

Suddenly, my mind flashed back to the hospital, where the doctor’s body went stiff in my arms.

“Would paralysis be an option?” I asked.

Lelouch and the woman exchanged a look, before the woman spoke up. “I’ve never seen literal paralysis, but that doesn’t make it impossible.”

“Rolo had something similar, but it was stopping time, not the person literally.” Lelouch put forth.

“Well, we’ll have to assume that that’s what it is for now.” the woman said. 

“Finish up those blueprints, then call us back so we can finalize the plan.” Lelouch said as he and the woman walked into the other room.   
\---  
“Are you sure this is a good idea?” C.C. said as we walked out of the room. “It couldn’t have been worse luck that we found someone like him when we decide to get re-involved with the world.”

“Either way, we’re in far too deep right now to just turn back.” I explained, looking around for where I placed my cloak. “This may actually be beneficial. If we’re able to destroy terrorist groups like this, then the world won’t go back to how it was.”

“I hope you’re right.” C.C. sighed as Gordon called us back into the main room. 

“Ok, so where are the main guard patrols?” I asked as I viewed the blueprints.

They usually have guards patrolling here, here, and there.” Gordon said as he labeled 3 points on the map. “Then there are these 5 when we get in.”

“And where are the knightmares?” I added.

“Knightmare. We’ve only been able to get one of them, despite our best efforts.” Gordon explained. 

“That could prove either very good, or very costly.” C.C. warned.

“I know, if they get to the frame before us, they win. If we do, we win.” I sighed.

“So this is basically a race?” Gordon asked.

“Exactly. But we have the advantage.” I explained. “They won’t know we’re coming, so as long as we disable all of the patrols before they can start the alarm, then this will go perfectly.”

“Ok. The knightmare is located right here, in the basement.” Gordon explained. “Down there, there isn’t any devoted security system, and only one irregular patrol.” 

“Ok. So we’ll infiltrate from this point here. We want to have to run into as little guard patrols as possible.” I said pointing to the blueprints. “From there we’ll head north along the building to the east entrance. From there, It’s a straight shot to the stairs, and the knightmare isn’t too far either.”

“What are we taking with us?” Gordon asked.

“If you can think of anything you’ll need, then go grab it now.” I explained. “We leave at sunset.”  
\---  
As Lelouch and the woman left the apartment, I quickly made my way into my room, and began shuffling around behind my dresser. Of course, gone. Those plans, the ones I had spent the last few months working on for its grand unveiling. 

They just came in and stole them. How did they even find them? I made sure to hide them perfectly. 

But if they got a hold of those plans, then this could mean trouble.

“Gordon!” Lelouch’s voice sounded from outside the apartment. “Time to go!”

This wasn’t a time to worry about that. It was time for my revenge.


End file.
